A launch control system controls a guided weapon flight test by executing a launch sequence based on a reference time and a countdown time. The launch control system analyzes guided weapon information received from the firing control system through various communication protocols such as TCP, UDP, and the like. Further, the launch control system controls equipment used for a guided weapon test to perform appropriate operations.
Recently, the purpose for guided weapon tests are becoming more diverse and a variety of new firing control systems are being developed. Since different firing control systems use different protocols and transmit/receive different formats of packets, it is difficult for the launch control system to directly communicate with all of the different firing control systems. Accordingly, a technique for allowing direct communication between a launch control system and a plurality of firing control systems having different communication standards is required.